Bloody Roar I: Shattered Innocence Series
by Tiger5913
Summary: This story is a look at what Tylon did to their specimen, even the younger ones, through the eyes and mind of a 7yearold boy. [mild Kenji x Uriko]
1. Bloody Roar I: Mind of Innocence

4/3/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft, not me

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially Xion, PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar I: Mind Of Innocence

6/21/08

Hi I'm writing! My dad says when he was my age his dad got him a book that had blank pages. Thats funny becuz because all the books I seen so far already had words in it! Dad got me one of those blank page books today and told me to write in it and so I am right now! Dad's teaching me something called litter literacy and my teacher is teaching me how to spell a lot of words so writing isnt that hard! It's kind of fun! I have to go eat now but I'll be back later and write some more!

6/23/08

Hi again! Last time I wrote I forgot to do something called an introe introduk introduction. That's when you tell your name and a few things about yourself. I know that because my teacher had me and my other classmates do that on the first day of 2nd grade. My name is Bryan Takiyo and I'm 7 years old almost 8! I have short black hair and light brown eyes. School just got over yesterday and I wont have to go for almost three whole months! I asked Dad why couldnt it be longer but all he did was smile and said "don't push your luck". My teacher told me before that luck wasnt a thing so how can I push it? Dad can be funny sometimes. Oh yeah and I dont have a mom. She died a few days after I turned 7. I really miss her. Dad told me that he would never remarry because he loves Mommy too much. But now that Mommy is gone who will take me to see my uncle? I don't have any brothers or sisters but I remmer rememeber remember when my mommy used to bring me to see her brother when I was five years old. He's my uncle Long. He's really serious but its fun when he picks me up and lets me ride pigy piggyback. Uncle Long also used to pick me up and raise me really high and I pretend Im flying. Dad doesnt like him though I wonder why? Oooh Dad just called me to see a movie on TV! Maybe I'll get to stay up late tonight well anyway I hope so!

7/1/08

I'm so cold. And lonely too. My dads gone now. I'm an orphan. Remeber Remember that night I stayed up to watch a movie with Dad? Well when it got really late, so late that the sky looked purple a scary creature ran into the living room and… And that monster killed my daddy!! Im so angry! He killed my daddy! Now I have no parents what am I gunna gonna do? Im still a kid. After Dad got something called mer murdir murdered some other strangers ran into the room and took me away. But I feel sleepy now so I'll write later bye bye.

7/7/08

I'm so tired. Those scary people took me away from home and put me in this yucky smelly little room. They said that soon theyre gonna make me train in the way of ninjatsu ninjutsu. I don't know what that means but it doesnt sound good. I'm glad this book is so small because I put it in my pocket that night those people came to my house. I had a pen in my other pocket that my dad bought for me. If I didnt have this book I would be so bored. But Im a little sad that the first page of my book got ripped out. I wonder if Dad would be mad if he knew. But I didn't do it on purpose it was an axi axident. I feel tired again so Im going to sleep don't worry I'll write later.

7/22/08

Ive been so busy lately. I don't know why but those people oh I found out they work for a company called Tylon. I bet they don't know that I'm 8 years old today. I feel sad that I cant see any of my friends because they would wish me a happy berth birthday. Anyway those people have been teaching me how to fight. Theyre starting to call me a ninja. I think I've seen a ninja before on TV. They look really neat with their fast movme movement and always hiding in the shadows. I like their clothes too. Tylon makes me wear this white dressy thing that looks like pijam pajamas. I don't like it at least they gave me a new dressy thing and underpants after this lady made me take a bath. Uh oh theyre starting to turn off the lights so I have to go bye!

8/3/08

Tylon people teach me how to fight every day. I feel so tired by nighttime because the tran training lasts the whole day. I fall a whole when doing jumping stuff and I get hit on my arms by this big mean guy with grass for hair and four rings hanging from his ears. He hits me with this thing called a yardstick. I also heard one of them say that soon enough I'll get a beest beast form. What does that mean? I remember hearing a story about a story about a beast thing but it sounded scary. Are they gonna make me fight a big snarling beast? I'm afraid…

8/30/08

The Tylon people are starting to make me train lesser now. Will they let me go soon? Will I be stuck here for long time like after I grow up? I'm already 8 years old now and Ive been here for what seems like ten years. I think they're planning to do something big soon. I don't like this place I'd rather go back to school than stay here. The Tylon people are coming now I gotta go!

9/14/08

My arm hurts! Those meanys! These two people took me into a room and this man gave me a shot! Only my doctor did that when I was little but that man isn't my doctor! Another person nearby was giving a shot to this other kid. I didnt know there was another kid here. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. If it's a boy then maybe I can talk with him. I can pretend he's my brother or maybe we can be best friends. I hope we'll see each other again!

9/16/08

It's a girl. A couple of the Tylon people put her into this room with me. She's been sitting in that corner since they pushed her in here. I wonder if she's crying? Her hair looks a little longer than mine is and it's dark brown. It looks kinda pretty, for a girl that is. I guess I can go and talk to her. I mean, maybe she's new here and is scared because she doesnt know anything. But if she is a crybaby then I don't want to be her friend…

9/19/08

Sorry I didnt write sooner the other girl and I were talking all night. Im so tired right now but I had fun talking so I don't really care. She wasn't crying she was picking up rocks from the ground and throwing them at the wall. I think she was kinda scared when I first went up and tapped her on the shoulder but then she grabbed me by the arm and threw me down to the ground. I got mad and yelled at her but she said sorry so Im not mad anymore. I'm a little bigger than her unless she stands on her tiptoes. She's the same age as me, 8 but she just had her birthday so Im two months older than her. Writing is fun but talking with her is too. She's already in 3rd grade she told me but I didnt know that school started again! She told me that she learned some things already so she'll teach them to me. My new friend is a girl. Thats kinda funny because at school the boys play with the other boys and the girls stay with the girls playing dolls. My new friend says she doesnt like dolls. She told me that her bot bout bought her a doll once but she threw it in the garbage and her mom got mad. She couldn't watch TV for three days. She's also doing sumth somth something to my book called ede editing. I trust her because she's already been to a couple weeks of 3rd grade. I'm learning about commas, and apostri apostra apostrophes. She's a good teacher, I think I like her more than my old 2nd grade teacher. Oh the Tylon people are coming again so I gotta stop now, bye!

9/28/08

My new friend has been gone a lot lately, I wonder why? When she comes back to this room it's late and she's not awake but I don't think she's really asleep either. Um I think it's called being unkon unconsh unconshuse. When she gets out of being unconshuse she cries a little and when I ask her why she always tells me that she hurts. She doesn't remember what those Tylon people did to her but she says she feels like saying ouch many times. Something weird she heard was that those people were talking about the beast form things again. She says the shots we got from the big men who aren't our doctors have something to do with the beast forms. I think shes got really good ears if she's learned all that from just listening to the people talk. It's lights off now bye bye.

10/13/08

Today the Tylon people made us fight. Not each other but we had to fight with these robot dolls. My robot doll hurt my arm but then I grabbed its leg and pulled it up and the doll fell down. My friend was fighting in another room so I didnt see anything, but I heard lots of noises that went thump! We went back to our yucky room, which she calls a cell at nighttime. She seemed sad and scared while we were in the fighting place but now she's okay. I feel tired so I'm gonna sleep oh, I forgot to do an introduction for her too. We talked for a lot of days but we never asked each other out names. Before she fell asleep a few minutes ago I asked what her name is. Her name is Uriko.

10/24/08

That's a pretty name. Uriko. I like saying it, because it sounds nice on my tongue. Uriko. She was gone this morning again and its nighttime now, she just got back. She was crying when she came in and I saw some big owies on her arm. She needs a big bandage for those boo-boos. A little bit of red stuff called blood was coming out of her cuts and she said they hurt and wished that her mom were here so that she could get a hug from her. My mom used to give me hugs. That's when you open your arms wide and wrap them around someone else. I know Im now her mom but I don't like seeing my friend sad so I crawler over to her and gave her one of those hug things. Uriko has to wear the white dressy thing too and her sleeves were up so that her blood wouldn't touch the sleeves and turn them red. She was kinda surprised by what I did I think but she stopped crying so that's good and actually Im still holding her right now. I'm sitting with the wall touching my back and I feel kinda cold from it even though I'm wearing clothes. Uriko's on her bottom but she's kinda lying down too. Her arms are around my waist and her head is lying on my heart I think. I was more cold before but now that she's resting against me I feel warm. Theres a funny feeling in my tummy. I wonder what it is? It's a little hard to write this way but I don't care. I like what we're doing. Oh, she's asleep now… I think I'll do the same then, good night.

11/5/08

Uriko knows a lot. She doesn't mind telling me something if I ask her a question. I know she doesnt know everything, but still more than I do. I'd like to learn from her. Like today, she was editing my writing and told me about something called peara paira paragraf paragraphs. I understand what they are.

Funny I listen to Uriko a lot more than I did my teachers. They're boring, at least she smiles and we make jokes while talking and learning things from each other. She asks a lot of questions about my dad. She doesn't have one because she says her mom told her that he died in a car crash when she was younger. I told Uriko about my mom dying when I was 7 and she hugged me when I think that I looked sad.

Uriko's nice. Some girls that were in my class at school ignored the boys or a few of them called us names. The boys do the same to them too haha. Uriko says that she's good in reading and writing at school but she doesn't like math. I like math so I asked her if she wanted me to help her with it and she said that'd be cool and also said thanks.

I also learned something else today. While Uriko and I were in the fighting rooms again I ducked when my robot doll was going toward me and it crashed into the wall. I waited for the grass hair guy to let Uriko out of her room so that we could go back to the cell but I didn't hear him say anything. I looked around for him and finally found him doing something weird. He had his arms around this other yellow haired person with very little clothes some red thing covering his or her heart and another black and red thing covering around their bottom. Mr. Grasshair and the other person were really close and their mouths were touching too. It looked like they were trying to change breaths.

The yellow hair person saw me and they backed away from each other. The grass hair meany yelled at me and called me a little nosy sneak or something like that. He seemed mad I don't know why though. After that he shouted for number 1 specy speciman to come out and I saw Uriko walk out of her fighting room. How come he calls her number 1 speciman? Don't they know her name? I guess not, I don't think she would tell those mean people her name.

I still don't like this place I wanna get out. This is more bad than time-out at school. Even if I don't know where to go I know that I don't want to be in this stupid weird place. Maybe I can go live with Uriko or something I'm pretty sure she'll have to ask her mom though.

11/18/08

Uriko and I had to fight again today but this time we fought against each other. I didnt like doing that I don't want to fight my best friend. Hey I just said best friend. She's my best friend. That's cool and funny at the same time because I don't miss my old friends all that much. Ive had a lot of fun with Uriko lately so I guess she's my new best friend.

Well while we were fighting we stopped for a while because we were both tired and the grass man yelled at us. He called me something yesterday and called me it again: Backeroo or something like that. I guess he doesn't know my name just like he doesn't know Uriko's name. I don't like being called Backeroo it sounds funny. I said that quietly when we were fighting and Uriko asked me what was the name that my mommy gave me.

I remember what my name is it's Bryan, but somehow I don't feel like that's my name anymore because I don't feel like Bryan. Sounds confusing huh? I don't really know how to explain it but that's how I feel. So I told Uriko that I don't remember and she gave me one. She says that from now on she's gonna call me Kenji after her old best friend from school. Kenji, that sounds okay. I don't know if I like it better than Bryan or not but Kenji sounds alright. Kenji Takiyo. Bleh that sounds weird I think a different last name would sound better with a first name like Kenji. Umm I think Uriko's last name is Nonamera oops she looked at my book and said that it's spelled Nonomura.

Oh Uriko wants to talk now so I'll write more tumor twom tomaurow tomorrow okay? As Uriko says, night night!

11/26/08

Okay yesterday when Uriko and me were fighting something else happened. Actually two somethings happened but first I'll tell you about the promise. After Uriko gave me the new Kenji name we also made a promise to escape from this stupid Tylon place someday. We're gonna run away together though. Well I wouldn't want to leave her behind, no way. Uriko says we'll leave this ellhole someday I'm not sure what a ellhole is but I heard the grass guy say it once so I guess that's where she got that from.

So that's our promise, we're gonna run away together someday. I still don't know where I'd live I wanted to ask her and I was going to but then I looked at the mean man with rings in his ears and I saw him doing the mouth thing with the yellow haired person again. I showed it to Uriko and was going to ask her if she knew what it was but then the grass man saw us stop and yelled at us.

When the sky got really dark again she and I went back to our cell and that's when I asked her about the mouth thing. She says it's something called kissing. I didn't understand and she told me that when her dad was alive he and her mom did the kissing thing. Uriko says kissing is what I saw the grass man do with the other person, where two people stand so close to each other that their mouths touch. But what's the point of kissing?

I asked her that too but Uriko says she doesn't know either. It must feel weird to touch someone else's mouth with yours. How long are you suppose to be touching mouths anyway?

I told her I really didn't understand why people do this kissing and she said, "why don't you and me try it then? Maybe we'll understand a little if we do the kissing thing ourselves?" I said that was a good idea and I do wanna know why people kiss. It doesn't seem to be a game like kickball or anything.

We weren't sure how to begin it though. I told her all I saw was the grass and the yellow hair man touching mouths but I don't know how they started the kissing thing.

Well Uriko said maybe we should just stand really close and touch mouths like they did. I don't know how else to do the kissing thing so I just nodded and walked toward her until our noses bumped. We both giggled and she said she wonders how did the two other Tylon people do it if their noses got in the way too. I had an idea so I told her to stand still and I had to tilt my head to the side before I leaned foreword and touched her mouth with mine.

I think that was the kissing thing and it felt wet. Funny thing is there was this fluttery feeling in my tummy like buter butir butterflies were flying inside and their wings were touching me. I don't know if that feeling was good or bad but Uriko closed her eyes for some reason so I did too.

After a while I don't know how long, we both took a step back so then our mouths weren't touching anymore. The air felt kinda stuffy because I didn't breathe while Uriko and me was kissing. Well if I did breathe then I'd be blowing air on her nose and I bet that she would feel funny if I did that.

I asked her how she felt about the kissing thing and she says that she's not really sure although she thinks that she liked it. We're gonna go to sleep now because we're both tired, the food that Tylon gave us was yucky but we ate it since we don't want to be hungry.

I'm glad Uriko liked the kiss. I'm pretty sure that I liked it too, even though I bet the boys at school would say that I have germs from touching a girl. They're stupid. And you know what? I also think that I like Uriko.

12/2/08

Gee a lot of people at Tylon do this kissing thing. I guess that's what kissing is for, because people think it's good and like it. Uriko and me were fighting again today but a nicer man was watching us, it wasn't old Mr. Grass-for-hair and by the way those lines are called hyfens hyphens Uriko told me. This man had brown hair that kinda looks like Uriko's but his is a little shorter. I don't think he was paying very much attention to us because he there was this lady standing next to him and he had his arm around her waist.

Sometimes Uriko and me took short breaks and we peeked at those two and saw them touch mouths a couple of times. The lady has cool hair, very black bangs but the rest was kinda weird because it was white. I wonder if she got paint in her hair? She kept calling the man Stephen so I guess that's his name and he called her Alica so I guess that's her name.

Those two were talking about someone named Boozuzeema whenever they weren't kissing. I asked Uriko if she knows anyone named Boozuzeema and she said that she doesn't although she thinks maybe she's heard a couple of the Tylon people say his name before. I wonder who this Boozuzeema guy is his name sure sounds really funny, like a clown's or something. Is he someone important? Oh well I don't know who he is so I don't really care.

12/13/08

Wow it's been a really long time since I've been here… I wanna get out because I really don't like this place. Maybe I can go live with Uncle Long if I can't go live with Uriko and her mom. But, I don't know where Uncle Long lives. I haven't seen him since I was five so I don't remember where Mommy took me to meet him. If only Dad liked him too then I could have seen Uncle Long after Mommy died… I miss my parents.

I'm glad that Uriko's here with me or I don't know what I'd do if I was by myself for all these days and weeks and months. I hope that Uriko and me can escape sometime soon or else I'm afraid I'll go koo-koo. Well no matter what happens we'll be together when we finally run away from this smelly dump Tylon!

****

End Of First 6 Months

Author's Note: Whew, I've been giving this first person perspective thing a lot of shots lately, huh? ^^ I hope I'm doing alright; this set of entries is by Kenji obviously, and occurs before the Bloody Roar I game since he's only seven and eight. This fic is in my story universe/timeline because Long is related to him and Kenji's birth alias is Bryan Takiyo. Please don't flame me for the kissing scene I had between Kenji and Uriko - I know they were only eight but it was an innocent experiment. Hell, I did things like that when I was a kid too, LoL. Should I continue with more journal entries?

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


	2. Bloody Roar I: Shield of Simplicity

4/5/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft, not me; and I'm gonna start copyrighting the nickname "Riko" from now on *grins*

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially Xion, PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar I: Shield Of Simplicity

By Tiger5913

Sequel To Bloody Roar I: Mind Of Innocence

1/6/09

I haven't written in a long time sorry! Ever since I last writted oops Uriko says it should be wrote, she and I have been training so much that by the time we go back to our cell I feel so tired. I put my arms around Uriko so that my hands are over her tummy and she lays against me and we both fall asleep like that and wake up in the morning.

Lately when Uriko and me are fighting each other we stop sometimes and look at those new people watching us. That man Stephen and his lady friend Alica. They talk really quiet now so I can't hear what they anymore not even Uriko can and she can hear gooder whoops she said it's supposed to be better not gooder, than me. I wonder what do they talk about and why are they so quiet? Are they helping the Tylon people plan something?

Oh yeah, since Uriko gave me that new name Kenji, I gave her a nickname. I call her Riko now. I think that's cute on her I mean, Uriko is a pretty name but Riko sounds cute for someone like her. She giggles everytime I say Riko so I guess she likes it, that's good unless she thinks it's funny I'm not really sure.

Well what Riko and me have been hearing is a lot of that Boozuzeema guy's name. That's a really long name and its kinda hard to spell. Why would anybody wanna be called something that sounds like a clown's name like Bozo or something? Anyway this Boozuzeema person is important I think since Riko and me have been hearing some of the Tylon people mention him when they're talking with each other. I'm not sure if he's good or bad or if they like him or not. I hope he's not a bad person because there's too many bad people here at this yucky place.

Bozo has something to do with the beast form thing is what I heard one of the Tylon workers say yesterday. What are these beast form things? I asked Riko today and she says that she's not sure what it means either but she heard people talk about one speciman having a couple and the replas replacemint replacement Backeroo having one. I think I remember Grass-for-hair call Riko number one speciman that one time we were in the difer differint different, wow these are hard words, fighting rooms and he called me Backeroo that day Riko and me made that promise. So if they are talking about us that means we have beast forms? I still don't understand what are beast forms?

1/23/09

Oooh, something scary happened today! I'm still a little afraid right now too… I found out what a beast form is and like I guessed a while ago, it is very very scary like the beasts I heard about in stories at school!

This morning the door opened really really early, so early that Riko and I were still sleeping, and these two people wearing white coats came in. One of them grabbed Riko and lifted her up from me and took her out of our smelly cell. The other person cluched clutched my arm and dragged me out following Riko and that other Tylon worker.

They brought us into a room with a few other people Mr. Grass-for-hair, the yellow haired guy, another short man who had no hair on top but had some gray clumps on the sides of his head, and a couple others wearing white coats too. The grass guy told the person holding Riko to put her in the middle of the room. The Tylon person that had took me here was holding my arm really tightly so that I couldn't get free and go over to Riko. I wanted to call out her name and let her know that I was there but the man that kept me trapped put a hand over my mouth and somehow kept my legs from moving around and kicking him.

Four-rings started by yelling for Riko to morph. I had no idea what he meant by that. I mean, I remember at school learning about a catir caterpiler caterpillar morphing into a butterfly I think. I guess morphing means something changing into something else. I know Riko is really cute but she's not a caterpillar, she's a girl. And I think she's prettier than a butterfly so she doesn't need to turn into one I like how she now.

You'll never guess what happened next. Riko shook her head and said that she didn't want to. That made me feel a little suprised surprised because I thought she would say that she didn't know what he was talking about. Does she know something this morphing? Well after she said that Mr. Grass man got mad and yelled at her really loud. He told her to do it or else they'll he meant the other Tylon people, would "mess with" her "sparring partner" which I'm not too sure about what those words mean but I know they're not anything good. Then he turned around and saw me and made a motion with his hands.

The worker holding me walked foreword and dragged me along. Another Tylon person stood behind us and Grass hair went up to me and pulled hard on my hair so that my head went up. I could look at Riko and I told her not to do it even though I wasn't sure what it was that she didn't wanna do. But if she doesn't want to do something I bet there's a good reason so what ever it was they were talking about, I told her not to.

The grass hair meany hit me across the face it really hurt and he also yelled for me to shut up and called me a "ninja numskull" or something like that. Riko yelled my new name Kenji and so he got mad at her and started screaming at her again. He also said that my name was Backeroo! That's not true! Well I'm not too sure what my name is anymore but I'll stick with Kenji as long as I'm around Riko!

So I said that Backeroo wasn't my name and then I felt something hit my back really really hard. It hurt so much that my eyes wetted with tears but I didn't cry. I wanted Riko to see that I was strong just like she is! She tried to come over to me and help I think but that mean guy yelled at her again and told her to morph. What happened next is the real scary part but I'm feeling a little tired now. Riko still isn't back yet from that room but I think I have to go to sleep without her I'll write more tomorrow night night.

2/10/09

Riko's back now yay! She was in this cell this morning but she's sleep right now so I don't wanna bother her. I'll ask what happened later.

OK, going back to yesterday and the really scary thing, after Grass man told Riko to morph, she closed her eyes and then this big light flashed it was so bright that it hurt my eyes a little. Well when the light went away I looked for Riko but I didn't see her anywhere. The place where Riko was standing before the light was this tall woman with green hair but not like the grass man's hair. The woman's hair looked like two cat ears that was kinda cool. She was wearing this white top and everything else was pink like her sleeves and pants. She was also not standing on the ground she was flying! Not like a bird I mean, but her feet was a little bit off the ground! For some reason I heard everyone start laughing but I don't know why that woman looked scary, not funny!

The person that was holding me just pushed me toward her and I felt scared. But for some reason I knew that the woman was… Riko! Yeah that tall freaky woman, she was Riko… I knew that for sure because she said Kenji and only Riko calls me that. After a couple of minutes the woman got smaller and smaller until she was my Riko again.

When she turned back into herself I ran at her and we hugged, we didn't care that everyone could see us. They were all laughing anyway. But then Grass man yelled that they weren't done yet and someone grabbed me and pulled me away from Riko. I tried to go back to her but the Tylon person dragged me out of the room and I was pushed into my cell again.

Oooh, Riko's waking up now!! She looks scared so I'm going to go to her and give her a hug…

2/14/09

Hi! Riko says today is special it's Valin Valentien Valentines Day! At first I didn't know what she was talking about but she told me that on Valentines Day people give paper hearts and pretty cards to their Valentines. I remember that happening before in my old second grade class, some boys gave cards to girls and the girls gave them paper hearts back and then they would all get teased by the other boys and girls in the class.

I asked Riko what Valentines were and she said they're dates, kinda like boy and girl friends. Well Riko's my very best girl friend so does that make her my Valentine? I asked her that too and she told me people had to ask someone to be their Valentines first. And if the person they asked say yes then those two are each others Valentines for the day!

It sounds kinda confusing but I think I understand some of it. So I asked Riko if she wanted to be my Valentine and she smiled and said "OK!" then she hugged me. I didn't know what Valentines were supposed to do though, and Riko says she doesn't really know either but she saw older kids like thirteen year old ones, doing something called snugling and they were also talking. I asked her what snugling was and she said that she just saw them doing what her and I usually do at night where Riko lays against me and my arms are around her tummy.

I said that was easy and so Riko and me did that. We snugled and then she asked me if she could borrow my book and pen for a second. I know she's going to borrow it more than a second of course, but I still let her. I thought she was going to edit my writing again but when she gave me back my book she had this big smile on her face. I guessed that she didn't edit my writing because she didn't tell me any mistakes I did.

So anyway I got my book back from Riko and she had it opened to a page. I asked her what she did and she didn't say anything, I saw her cheeks starting to turn pink though. I shruged shrugged my shoulders and looked at the page. Riko had drawed drawn a big heart and wrote in the middle of it "Happy Valentines Day Kenji! XOXO, Riko". There was a happy face under that too.

After I saw her heart and read the message my cheeks felt warm, but I don't know why because the room was kinda cold. I asked Riko what XOXO meant and her cheeks turned pinker when she told me that the Xs stands for kisses and the Os meant hugs. I said "Oh…" and my cheeks felt even more warm. She gave me a cute tiny smile and then hugged me.

I could feel my cheeks get really warm like when I was sick or something when I leaned back and told Riko to close her eyes. She asked why and I just said that I had a surprise for her. She looked at me for a minute but then shruged her shoulders and did what I asked. There was that funny feeling in my tummy again when I tilted my head and went foreword to put my mouth against Riko's just like last time.

Well I think it was a surprise for her! Then I remembered that we were still hugging but you know what, it didn't feel weird to kiss and hug at the same time! It feels better than last time actually, because last time my arms weren't doing anything just hanging by my sides but this time my hands were on her waist. I think I like doing both kissing and hugging at the same time.

The time our mouths were touching more longer I think. I kissed her until I couldn't hold my breath any more and backed away a little to breath. Riko did the same too. We were both laughing after we did that and then Riko said "Hey Kenji maybe we should just stick to cheek kissing, I don't want ya to uffocate!" I asked her what uffocate meant and she told me that's when you can't breath for a really long time and then you die!

After she told me that I said that I didn't wanna uffocate either and we both said cheek kissing is OK. But you know if it weren't for that uffocate thing then I'd like kissing Riko on the mouth better. I keep getting that funny feeling in my tummy when Riko and me kiss though, what is it anyway? Hmm I think it's because she's my best friend and I like her lots!

3/8/09

I'm so mad right now! Dam it! Oh yeah and dam it is what I hear Grass Man yell every time he gets mad and since I'm mad too right now I wanna sat that. I don't know what it means though but I think it's probably a bad thing if Grass Man says it. Well I don't really care because I'm mad right now!

Oh, the reason I'm mad is because Riko and me saw Stephen get dragged away yesterday night and Alica got sad when we told her that. That lady Alica is a nice person and I bet her friend Stephen is too even though they work for Tylon. They never yell at Riko or me when we stop during the fighting times. I don't think Mr. Grass-for-hair likes them very much, he looks at Stephen funny a lot of times. I wonder what's going on?

It was late at night when Riko and me were trying to sleep that we heard these noises coming from outside our cell room. We got up and walked over to the door and stood on our tipy toes to look out into the hallway. Both of us saw Mr. Four-rings walking down the hall with these two Tylon people following him. They were dragging Stephen with them and I don't think he wanted to go, maybe they made him do it?

Oh yeah and Alica called me Backeroo when she was asking why Riko and me were up so late yesterday. I told her that Kenji was my name because Riko said so and Alica smiled and then called me Kenji instead of Backeroo. Uh oh dam it, those Tylon people are coming to get Riko and me for fighting again I think. I'll write later, bye!

3/19/09

I found out something both neat and scary today. I have a beast form! Just like Riko! But mine isn't a big tall woman though mine is an animal called a mole. I remember learning in school that if you can see a mole's shadow in winter that means spring will come late. But if you can't see a shadow then that means spring will be early!

So today Riko and me were taken out of this cell room and I thought the Tylon people were gonna bring us outside to fight again but this time they took us to a room. I gotta creepy feeling because it was the same room where I saw Riko morph into that freaky woman. A couple of the workers took Riko and started to drag her away somewhere else she tried to stay here and I was screaming because I didn't wanna be alone but the Tylon people didn't care.

I got hit across my cheek by a Tylon person nearby and the workers that had Riko pulled her hair and I know that they were hurting her so I got really mad. My arms were being held back by those stupid Tylon people and I felt really mad about that. Riko was really hurting I could tell because she was trying not to cry even though I could see tears in her eyes. When they pulled harder she screamed and I really really wanted to go hurt those meanies that were hurting my Riko. I kept trying to get free but they just wouldn't let go…

Oh Riko wants to sleep now it's pretty late anyway, so night night!

3/27/09

Argh those stupid Tylon people! Ever since that day I found out I had a beast form they've been making me morph every day and I feel so tired now. Oops, I forgot to say what happened that day sorry! OK so I was trying to get free and those meanies just laughed! At Riko or at me, I don't know but maybe they were laughing at both of us?

Well I got so mad that I yelled out that dam it thing and they just laughed even more. I wanted to fight them, use the skills that I had learned to hurt those stupid meanies. I don't know how I did it but I think it had something to do with my hands and the next thing I knew I was standing near Riko and I was free from those Tylon people. Grass Man looked surprised and yelled something about a smoke bomb I think. What's that? A bomb of smoke? What's it supposed to do?

OK well, then the yellow haired man told the others to do something to me called restrane and I didn't know what it meant but when I saw those Tylon people come toward me I knew that they wanted to trap me again. I really really didn't want that to happen but I didn't know what I could do to stop them. I mean I know how to fight and so does Riko but we're both only eight years old! Two kids fighting against all those people? No way, we would get hurt!

That's when the neat and scary thing happened. I got this weird feeling inside me that told me to close my eyes and bring my arms in close to my heart. I spun around once in a circle really fast and I could feel something fly away from my body and then I heard these thump! noises like someone kicking a ball and it hits the wall really hard.

When I opened my eyes I saw a few of the Tylon people lying on the ground near the walls. I didn't know what had happened when I had my eyes closed but then I saw that everyone looked at me surprised, even Riko. I looked down at myself and saw that I had changed a lot! I wasn't a boy anymore… I had these big scary claws where my fingers used to be and my nose was really big, like Pinocchio's when he lied but I didn't lie. My feet looked like birds' feet and I had this short brown hair all over my body that made me feel itchy.

I tried to talk and ask Riko what happened but I kept making these weird noises that sounded like screech! I was really scared because I didn't know why I looked all funny like that and why I couldn't talk. The Tylon people looked really surprised especially Mr. Grass man and that yellow haired guy. I didn't know what was going on but Riko went toward me really slowly, I guess she was a little scared, and told me not to be afraid. She said that if I wanted to turn back into myself I had to close my eyes and picture the animal going away and instead look a picture of myself in my mind.

I did what she told me to do and guess what? When I opened my eyes again I looked the same as I did before the weird mole form, a boy! It got really quiet in the room but then all the Tylon people started talking and the Grass Man said something about fighting in beast forms. What did he mean by that, I wonder? Are there other people out there who has this beast form thing like Riko and me?

4/12/09

Ooh, I'm mad again!! Dam it dam it dam it! Me and Riko almost escaped yesterday, almost!! But I'm also sad because I think Alica is gone! Also Riko and me haven't seen her friend Stephen since that day Grass man and the other Tylon workers dragged him down the hall!

OK what happened is yesterday night, Riko and me were sleeping but we woke up when we heard someone opening the door to our stinky little cell room. It was the lady Alica, and she was telling us to be quiet when I was gonna ask her why she was in Riko's and my cell. So we tried to be as quiet as we could while we followed Alica out of the cell and walked down the dark hallway. There were no lights on so everything looked kinda scary.

So the three of us were walking quietly down the hall and then Alica took us outside. Riko and me were so happy to be out of our cell that we hugged the whole time we were walking. Well, we weren't really hugging because we only had one arm around each others tummies but I dunno what else to call it. Alica was walking us to this fence and she was doing something around it but just then I heard this really really loud noise that sounded like bang!

Riko and me both looked around to see who caused that loud noise and then we heard another sound that was close by. I turned around and saw Alica fall to the ground! Riko and me started to run toward her and see what was wrong but then I think something hit me on the head because my head hurts right now and I don't remember what happened after that. When I woke up I was back in this smelly little cell and Riko wasn't here. She's still gone right now and it's nighttime already I wonder how long has she been training today? Shouldn't the Tylon people let her come back and sleep?

4/28/09

Riko's still not back yet… I'm getting worried! Did something happen to my Riko? Did she get hurt? I haven't seen Alica since that night either! I go to training everyday but I don't fight Riko anymore now I fight robot dolls again. Those stupid Tylon people keep making me morph into the mole beast form even though I feel tired sometimes.

I'm so bored… And I really miss Riko. What happened to Riko where is she? And Alica? I'm so mad, I wish that we could have escaped! My head still hurts… I wonder who hit me? And if I find out who has my Riko right now I'm gonna morph and scratch that meany with my claws! Well I'm starting to feel tired right now, and it's late so night night…

5/6/09

I saw Riko today! I saw her! But you know what's weird, she didn't look like she knew me… I was training against those stupid robot dolls again and then I heard this loud thump! noise nearby. I turned around to look and see who did it and I saw Riko being dragged out of another room by this Tylon person. I called her name and waved to her but she never looked at me and walked out of the room with the worker following behind her.

I know maybe she didn't hear me but I was yelling really really loud! I yelled so loud that Grass man came into the room and told me to shut up but I didn't listen. I didn't stop until he hit me and I had to stop because it hurt and I didn't want him to hit me again. I feel sad though, why didn't Riko look at me? What's wrong? Is she mad at me, but what did I do?

5/21/09

I'm tired of fighting fighting fighting. It's so boring all I do is fight those stupid robot dolls! I miss Riko without her I'm so bored and lonely at night. Cold too because when we go to sleep hugging, I feel warm when she lies against me. She's like my blanket. I saw her again yesterday but again she didn't say anything to me. I yelled loud this time too and got hit by Grass Man. I don't like him he's really mean and likes hitting me whenever I do something he doesn't want me to do.

I think I'm getting better at fighting though. Today I was fighting one of those stupid dolls and then I morphed and stuck my claws into its tummy. I pulled out my hand and all this metal-looking stuff was stuck onto my claws. I think it was the insides of the doll. You know what's weird and scary, I wanted to do that to the Grass Man, stick my claws into his tummy. I bet he did something to my Riko because I haven't seen him in a long time and if he did then I'm gonna morph and hurt him!

6/02/09

I watched Riko fight today. She wasn't fighting me, but she was fighting this big man that I saw turn into a monkey once. She seems scary in battle because Riko just fights and does nothing else it's like she doesn't even get tired. How does she get sleep? If I don't rest then I feel tired the next day and I can't fight very good but I don't know where Riko is these days so I don't know what she does. I hate whoever took her away from me she's my best friend!

Today I looked at the heart she drew for me on Valentines Day. I wish I could give her a hug and a kiss right now I don't care about the uffocate thing either I'd kiss her on the mouth. I just wish I knew what was going on dam it. It's not fair why can't she come back?

6/21/09

Riko had another person to fight today. It was an older boy wearing these funny clothes. He was yelling really loud while fighting her and I saw him turn into this big dog called a wolf. Wolves like to howl at the moon I remember watching on this TV show once. When Riko fights other people, there's a lot of blood and I feel kinda scared because I don't want her to get hurt.

But you know what, most of the time it's her that hurts the other people. I don't remember seeing blood come out of her. I know it's bad for the other people but still, I'm glad it's not my Riko getting hurt. What if she gets hurt so bad that she dies? I feel really sad thinking about that…

6/30/09

She fought again. This time it was a guy with spiky yellow hair like a cactus. He was very tall and turned into this really big animal called a lion. I can tell that Riko had trouble with this guy because she fell down a couple of times but the Tylon people didn't even care. I saw something really scary today though, guess what? Riko has another beast form!

She morphed into this big giant red monster that reminds me of those things in this book my 1st grade teacher read called Where The Wild Things Are. I wonder how come Riko needs two? Well, when she morphed again she beat the lion guy and then she turned back into the tall woman. I haven't seen my Riko in a long time all I see these days is her in that green-haired woman form.

I wanna see my Riko. My best friend Uriko Nonomura! Not her weird woman form I miss her real self! I remember her hair, brown and all shiny and it felt silky when I touched them at night when we were going to sleep. Will I ever get to see her again, talk to her? I wanna be her friend still! What did those meanies do to my Riko! I want her back!

****

End Of Next 6-Month Period

Author's Note: *sniffles* Poor Kenji!! He lost Uriko, those Tylon bastards! Especially stupid perverted Booz-man! *growls at him angrily* I hope I gave Kenji the right amount of anguish… And no offense toward Yugo, Greg, or Alan fans for the beat-up they received from Uriko. But seriously, check her out in Bloody Roar I, little 9-year-old Uriko is hella lethal - a total demonic child. O_o This isn't over yet though, not with Kenji and Uriko still trapped at the Tylon Corporation! Should I continue and do a conclusion? Hope you readers enjoyed this; please leave a review/feedback if you have the time!


	3. Bloody Roar I: Purity of Heart

4/13/01

4/13/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft, not me

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially Xion, PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, Niteflite, and Xavier.

****

Bloody Roar I: Purity of Heart

By Tiger5913

Sequel to Mind of Innocence and Shield of Simplicity

7/15/09

I'm 9 years old today it's my birthday. I was happy on my other birthdays but today I feel sad. I think it's because Riko's not with me. I feel lonely I miss my best friend a lot. I haven't seen her fight anyone since that lion guy even though I think she was gonna hit Grass Man yesterday because he yelled at her. I wish she did hit him I don't like him, he's creepy and ugly and mean and scary. His breath really smells too, I guess his mom never told him to brush his teeth so he's gonna be seeing the dentist a lot.

You know what, I found out something this morning. I was fighting another robot doll and I beat it more faster than I ever did before like the other times. I think I'm getting better at fighting. I ducked down and kicked it sometimes, then when the doll reached down to grab me I jumped over its head. It fell when I pushed my hands into its back and I won because it didn't stand up anymore. The Tylon people teached me to also do a couple of things before I fight and after if I win the fight. I have to back flip before fighting, but I'm not sure what I have to do after because they haven't teached me yet.

Oh the lights are turning off now, bye!

7/29/09

It feels like forever since Riko was here in this cell room and we were talking to late at night, hugging and snugling. I wonder where she sleeps now if she gets any sleep at all I mean. The only things I ever see her doing is fighting those people that also have beast forms like Riko and me.

I remember Riko telling me the last time she was here about a girl who she calls her sister. Riko says she likes her as a sister because they're really good friends. Her sister is called Alice and she can turn into a rabbit like the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.

I got a little jealous when Riko told me about Alice but she smiled after telling me and gave me a hug. She said I'm her most best friend and I was happy that she said that. I like Riko a lot but not like a sister. I like her more then that but what's more than a sister? I wonder if she likes me as a brother. But maybe no because I don't think brothers and sisters kiss on the mouth or hug and snugle as much as Riko and I do.

8/11/09

Oh guess what I found out today? Grass Man's name is Boozuzeema! He's a weirdo so I guess that weird name is good for him. Also, I saw Riko fighting this big green monster today with a very long tongue like Fruit by the Foot. She beat that weird animal to the ground and then this other brown animal called a fox went to fight her. I think it's really funny that those animals wear clothes.

The green thing got up and helped the fox fight her. I don't know how the fight started though maybe they got mad at Riko or she got mad at them. But she threw the green monster to a wall and so then the monster made a hand motion. That's when another monster ran in! And this one was a mole but parts of it looked kinda like a robot!

So I was fighting this stupid robot doll but no Tylon person was watching me because everyone was looking at Riko and the others. But she was fighting three people at once and I think she was getting tired because the mole person hit her with its big claws and she bleeded! Blood came out of her arm!

I got really mad at that, my Riko fighting three people by herself and getting hurt that's not fair! I yelled "Riko!" and turned into my own mole form and ran in to help her fight those three meanys. Ugh I'm getting tired now night night!

8/22/09

Okay continuing from last time, I ran to the three of them so I could go and help Riko. I kept trying to scratch those monsters and I made blood come out of the other mole person. It was trying to hit Riko again and make her bleed but I stopped it from going to hurt her.

But then I heard a noise that sounded like pewt! and I felt something hit my back. It hurt but I didn't cry or anything because I felt really sleepy. I think I did fall asleep because I remember waking up back in my yucky little cell room later.

I wonder is Riko okay? I hope nothing bad happened to her. I wanna see her so much that I feel like crying! I hate those mean Tylon people and those ugly animals that hurted my Riko!

9/17/09

Oh I'm so sad!! I can't believe it! I wish I was dreaming maybe I am because this is as bad as a nightmare! Riko's gone! My Riko! My best friend! She's not here in the Tylon place anymore!

Today everything at Tylon went crazy when a lot of animals broke in. I was trapped in my cell but I tipy toed and looked outside. I saw a lion, a wolf, a rabbit, a big pig, a monkey, and a tiger all running around the place and fighting! They were fighting against the Tylon people but the rabbit and pig left them and went after Riko. She was beating them but then the tiger went and jumped on her so she fell down to the ground. I felt mad at seeing my Riko get hurt like that and I yelled at them but I guess no could hear me because they didn't say anything back.

After lots of fighting I don't know how many minutes passed though, Riko got thrown into a wall by the pig. Then you know what? She turned back into my Riko! The girl, not the tall woman with the green hair! Riko looked the same she was a little taller but it was because she was nine now and I felt so happy to see her normal again! I miss seeing her like that!

The pig turned back into a woman and Riko ran foreword and the lady that used to be the pig hugged her. Riko was crying and when she was talking I hear her say "Mom!" so I guess the pig lady is her mom. She's big and scary!

What happened next was really sad. The Tylon people hurted the lion, money, and wolf I could tell because they all turned around and ran away. The wolf howled at the rabbit before leaving and the rabbit looked at Riko and her mom then ran off too. Riko's mom put her in her arms and she followed where ever the wolf and rabbit went to.

So now my Riko's gone. What about our promise? We promised to escape together but she's gone now… and I'm still stuck here at this yucky smelly Tylon… I hate this place! I wanna get out and see Riko!

10/1/09

I'm so tired. The Tylon people have been making me train so much these days! That stupid Boozuzeema guy keeps making me morph and use my claws to slash up those robot dolls. He says if I don't learn how to fight better then I won't be a good asasin. What's a asasin?

I heard from the yellow haired guy ask Boozuzeema about something called brain washing. Do brains ever get dirty? Why do they need to get washed? I guess maybe Boozuzeema thinks my brain got dirty because he looked at me and said the brain washing seshons start tomorrow. Will getting my brain washed hurt? How are they going to take out my brain?

Well just in case they take me out of this cell for a really long time I'm gonna keep my book in the sleeve of my white dressy thing. I'm going to sleep now I'll write later, so night night!

*****

_"Your objective and your goal is to kill… Kill-kill-kill!"_

The young child groaned his grimace; weakly trying to fight off the persuasive tantalizing voice that rang into his ears.

_"Spill the blood of your victims. Listen to their pained cries!!"_

He stumbled to his knees, and his eyes squeezed shut to meet the blanket of darkness, the setting feeling no different from when his eyes were opened.

_"It hurt you when other people left you… Betrayed you… Like what that brat Uriko did, Bakuryu…"_

His eyelids sprung up, early signs of tears beginning to glimmer in his pained pupils. "N-no… R-Riko… Sh-she didn't mean to-"

_"If she really cared then she would have helped you! But nooooo, she left without hesitation, without looking back…!"_

"R-Riko…" his small body began to tremble.

_"She betrayed your trust…"_

His resistance slowly dissolved; the youthful ninjutsu student stood up leisurely and his eyes flickered dangerously. Anger hovered in his light brown irises as he mumbled, "You hurt me, Riko… I'll never forget that…"

****

The End

Author's Note: And thus ends my Bloody Roar I series… Sad ending, huh? *sniffles* Poor Kenji… He's confused now and he's against Uriko… BTW a couple months after this, Bakuryu dies, Hans goes loony, Yugo and Alan destroy the Tylon Corporation, and Kenji finally gets freed from Tylon himself. Should I continue a Bloody Roar II journal series for a fourteen and fifteen year old Kenji as well? Hope this was an enjoyable read; please leave a review/feedback if you have the time and keep an eye out for my future stories! 


End file.
